The adventures of Leo and Calypso
by Tuxedobacon
Summary: What happens in between when Leo gets "Blown up" and when he returns to camp. How many times do Leo and Calypso, (And Festus) almost die. Contains quite a bit of Caleo and may get somewhat violent. R/R
1. Chapter 1

**The adventures of Leo and Calypso**

By: Revenge_of_ the_fish

Chapter 1: Life is a wonderful thing

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan, the one that created the awesomeness that is Leo Valdez, does.

 **(A/N) This is my first fic, so if you have any criticism for me it really helps. Also, I expect to update roughly once every 2 weeks, maybe.**

* * *

Leo woke up with a splitting headache. Getting blown up can definitely do that to you. Everything hurt, even (somehow) his hair. He was flying on the back of his robot dragon while on fire. Yup, a regular day for a demigod child of Hephaestus. "Mom, just five more minutes."

Leo said. Festus made a loud creaking noise. Leo sat up, looked at Festus and said, "You are definitely not my mom." Leo felt glad to be alive. Actually, he felt ecstatic. He hadn't realised it until now, but life was precious. When he was with his friends and was in danger of losing his life he would be scared at some points, though he did his best to hide it by making jokes. But on the inside, he was still scared. As he looked up to get his bearings, he saw that he was in the middle of nowhere, but somehow, he recognized the ocean below him, he had woken up flying in this exact same spot before. He had just been blasted off his ship by Khione. "Hey Festus, I think I know where we are!" Festus made a series of creaking noises. _Crreeeak, Craaackk._ "Oh right! You weren't with me when it happened. Well, we're going to Calypso's island"

When they were right over the island Leo reached into his toolbelt and grabbed some breath mints, (Just in case) and he attempted, (and failed) to make his hair look better. He was so excited. He just hoped Calypso didn't hate him now. After all, he had promised to come back and it had been a while. As they flew over Calypso's island, he saw that it looked the same as it had the last time he had appeared over the island. "Okay Festus, lets land."

When they landed, Leo smelled the familiar scent of Calypso immediately. He ran around looking for her yelling, "Calypso, Calypso, Calypso!" until he saw something that stopped him in his tracks. She was beautiful. The girl he had missed for such a long time. They looked at each other for a while until Calypso said, "You're an idiot." and punched him in the face.

 **(A/N) Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. It took less time than I expected to write it. Anyways, If you have any suggestions, review or comment.**

 **Go choke on a muffin** **〜** **Revenge_of_ the_fish**


	2. Chapter 2

**The adventures of Leo and Calypso**

By: Revenge_of_ the_fish

Chapter 2: A Painful Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan, the one that created the awesomeness that is Leo Valdez, does.

 **(A/N) I would like to thank my very first follower: (Drumroll please) Togas! I'm writing this chapter for you :-)**

Calypso was mad. At least that's what I thought based on all the yelling and punching. After maybe 5 minutes of pain, Calypso stopped punching him. But Leo ruined the moment by saying, "You done? Cause if you are, I'd like to say hi." Calypso glared at him. "You want me to start punching you again?" Leo grinned this was the Calypso he knew and loved. "Am I really that annoying?" "Yes, but also your dragon is eating the table. That's two tables you owe me now."

Once he got Festus to stop eating the table, Leo and Calypso went for a walk so they (Calypso) could talk. "You were not supposed to be able to come back. I'm not complaining, but how did you get here?" "Well," Leo said, "I got blown up." Calypso stared at him, shocked. "What?! Please tell me that you mean your ship blew up." Leo shook his head and grinned. "I got blown up, died, and was revived by a potion given to me by asclepius." Calypso looked at me confused. "You getting blown up, I understand. But coming back from the dead, that is impossible. Lord Hades would never let you." Leo shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "Yeah, that's the thing. I wasn't supposed to come back from the dead."

When she heard this, she choked and said, "You what!" Leo flinched. "It was all to defeat Gaea, you know, the big primordial god trying to kill us all, is made of dirt, and, for your information, that I sacrificed my life, even though I came back, to kill her." Calypso obviously did not expect that response. "You defeated Gaea?" "With help, of course. And, as a bonus, one of my other enemies, Octavian, got launched into the sky by an onager." "What's an onager?" "That's what I asked when the Romans said it and-" Calypso held out her hand in the universal "Stop" gesture. As any normal human being would do, he gave her a high five and then burst out laughing.

When he stopped his laughing, Calypso said, "Just answer my question. What's an onager?"

 **(A/N) Well, there goes the second chapter. Next time, Leo and Calypso will leave the island and we will get more action instead of all this** **talking and stuff.**

 **Go get yourself some chocolate** **〜** **Revenge_of_ the_fish**


	3. Chapter 3

**The adventures of Leo and Calypso**

By: Revenge_of_ the_fish

Chapter 3: The Table

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan, the one that created the awesomeness that is Leo Valdez, does.

 **(A/N) I'm sorry it has taken this long to update, I had problems figuring out how to upload a new chapter. I am still figuring out the mechanics of FanFiction.**

Leo was working on a new table for Calypso as an apology for breaking two of her other ones. This table was going to be amazing. Even better than the two he had broke combined. It would have voice recognition so when Calypso said what she wanted, it would give her whatever food she said. He hoped it would make up for the other ones. Calypso was in the garden pulling weeds. He was making it a surprise so when she said the name of a food at lunch, that food would pop up in her face. He smiled and got up. "Done." He said. He would replace her normal table with this one and she would never notice until the food popped out of the table.

When Calypso went to the table for lunch, she noticed something different about it. There were no longer any nicks in the wood. She was suspicious, especially because Leo was sitting at the table grinning crookedly. "What is it Leo? You seem like you are ready to do something that will make me either really angry or really happy." Leo said, "You'll see, lets eat."

Calypso was hungry, even if Leo was probably going to prank her. "Soooooo, Calypso. What should we eat tonight?" Leo said. "Well, how about some pizza. It h-" Calypso was cut off when a pizza popped out of nowhere. "What! What is this?" "I made it for you as an apology for breaking your other tables. And I also wanted to see your expression when the food popped up in your face." When Calypso started towards Leo, he backed up thinking she was about to hit him. But when he backed up against the wall and she was close enough to hit him, she said, "Thank you." And kissed him.

 **(A/N) So sorry it has taken soooo long to update. I was grounded and couldn't write. I expect to update way more often than I have been.**

 **Go eat a bowl of sugar ~ Revenge_of_ the_fish**


	4. Chapter 4

**The adventures of Leo and Calypso**

By: Revenge_of_ the_fish

Chapter 4: Waiting

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan, the one that created the awesomeness that is Leo Valdez, does.

 **(A/N) It's been sooooo long and I'm really sorry. I have been very busy so I can't update terribly often. Also, I will start adding a** _ **Previously**_ **at the beginning. (Mostly to make the chapters longer.) Also I'm sorry that they didn't leave last chapter. I didn't want to have them leave so soon after Leo got there.**

* * *

 _Previously, on The adventures of Leo and Calypso:_

 _When Calypso started towards Leo, he backed up thinking she was about to hit him. But when he backed up against the wall and she was close enough to hit him, she said, "Thank you." And kissed him._

* * *

 **Leo POV**

Festus creaked. Leo said, "Yes, for the last time, I'm almost done." But Leo wasn't paying attention to what he was doing. Last night, Calypso had kissed him! He had gone through so much to get that kiss. He hoped he wouldn't have to get blown up again to get another one. "Leo, Snap out of it! Festus is smoking!" Leo snapped out of it and smacked festus in the face repeatedly with a lug wrench. Festus immediately coughed, shook his head, and stopped smoking. Calypso Laughed and said, "How does that even work? You just whacked him in the head and he magically was fixed." "Well, I don't know how that happens, I guess it's just that I'm the son of Hephaestus." Leo was trying to get Festus to be able to store food in a compartment and not letting it rot. The only problem was that he couldn't put a refrigerator and freezer inside festus without him being damaged from the cold. Heating it up wouldn't be a problem.

 **Calypso POV**

Calypso was having an internal conflict. She didn't know why she did that. It had been on a quick impulse. She didn't know whether to regret it or not. She _did_ think Leo was hot, in a scrawny way, but if this ended like all of her other relationships with demigods, calypso would be heartbroken. She then thought about how different this was from all the other times a hero had landed on ogygia. The other times, the heroes had never come back, but Leo, he was different. She looked at her garden, realizing that she was staring at a sprout of moonlace, the same kind of plant that she had given Percy when he was on the island. She now wanted to get off the island purely to see the loklok on Percy when she smacked him in the face.

 **(A/N) It has taken so freakin long! I know I've said it before, but I'll try harder to update more often. Again, sooooooooo sorry. Also, this is a hostage situation. The next chapter won't come until I get at least two or three more reviews.**

 **Make it rain $ ~ Revenge_of_the_fish**


	5. Five more minutes

**The adventures of Leo and Calypso**

By: Revenge_of_ the_fish

Chapter 5: Five more minutes.

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan, the one that created the awesomeness that is Leo Valdez, does.

 **(A/N) I haven't gotten the reviews I asked for, but it's fine. I'm bad at keeping threats. I've been holding out on you for too long.**

* * *

 ** _Previously, on The Adventures of Leo and Calypso,_** **Calypso was having an internal conflict. She didn't know why she did that. It had been on a quick impulse. She didn't know whether to regret it or not. She** ** _did_** **think Leo was hot, in a scrawny way, but if this ended like all of her other relationships with demigods, Calypso would be heartbroken. She then thought about how different this was from all the other times a hero had landed on ogygia. The other times, the heroes had never come back, but Leo, he was different. She looked at her garden, realizing that she was staring at a sprout of moonlace, the same kind of plant that she had given Percy when he was on the island. She now wanted to get off the island purely to see the look on Percy when she smacked him in the face.**

* * *

 ** **Calypso POV****

"So we're all packed?" Calypso asked. "Yup, we just have to refuel Festus, though I could have sworn that I just did that a couple hours ago." Leo said. Both of them were a bit sad about leaving ogygia. But the thing was that they didn't know if calypso could leave. Calypso was trying to delay as long as possible. She had poured out most of Festus' oil just so they could stay a while longer. This had been her home for millennia. She then had a sudden thought that turned her stomach. What had happened to her father?

 **Leo POV**

Leo packed up her virtual reality headset and phone. "How could she have these and not know what Google is?" He muttered. When Leo stored all of their things in Festus' belly compartment, he caught a glimpse of Calypso standing in front of her garden for the last time. That reminded him of where he had stayed the last time he had crash landed here. He walked over to the beach where the makeshift furnace and anvil were still at. Leo hoped that he would get back to camp half blood so he would be able to use a regular furnace and anvil. Suddenly he was brought out of his daydreams by Festus creaking something about a signal coming from out of nowhere. Leo couldn't believe his ears. "Hey Calypso, I think I know what direction we need to go!"

 **(A/N) this is the longest I've gone without posting a chapter! Sorry guys, I've just been busy with things. I know I've said it before, but I'll try to update more frequently.**

 **I WANT MORE BACON! ~ Revenge_of_the_fish**


	6. Chapter 6

**The adventures of Leo and Calypso**

By: Revenge_of_ the_fish

Chapter 5: And they're off!

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan, the one that created the awesomeness that is Leo Valdez, does.

 **(A/N) I've gotten some of the things I asked for! I already have some adventures for them in mind, but if you have any suggestions, feel free to review or P.M. me. I will probably use them later in the story. And just so you all know, no matter his long it takes me to update, I won't quit this fanfic. I hate it when people do that.**

 _Previously, on the adventures of Leo and Calypso:_ Leo walked over to the beach where the makeshift furnace and anvil were still at. Leo hoped that he would get back to camp half blood so he would be able to use a regular furnace and anvil. Suddenly he was brought out of his daydreams by Festus creaking something about a signal coming from out of nowhere. Leo couldn't believe his ears. "Hey Calypso, I think I know what direction we need to go!"

* * *

 ** **Calypso P.O.V.****

Did she just hear Leo right? He knew which way they were going! "Which way?" She asked. Leo said with the excitement of a six year old at Christmas, "We're headed south." Calypso had watched a documentary about the south. In the place where Leo was from, what was it called? America. People were judged by the color of their skin. If it was dark, you were treated differently. Calypso had darker skin, while Leo had skin that was in between. What had they called it in the documentary? Hespanic. What a weird word.

 **Leo P.O.V.**

Calypso was just standing there, muttering something about documentary's, color, and weird words. Leo was confused, had she fine into shock when he said which way they were going? He shrugged and walked away. When he got to Festus, he was pacing the beach. "Festus, what's wrong? Did you get your wires caught in the gears again?" " _Creeeeeak craaaack creeeeak."_ "You want to go now? Well, I guess right after Calypso says goodbye to her island, we could leave. This has been her home for millennia. She probably has grown attached to it." Leo walked over to her and said, "We are gonna leave right after you say goodbye to your island." Calypso put on a determined face and said, "Let's go now."

 **Festus P.O.V.**

Creeeak crack craaack creak crack craaack creak Creeeak crack craaack creak Creeeak crack craaack creak Creeeak crack craaack creeeeeeeeak Creeeak crack Creeeak crack craaack creak creak. Translation: Let's go!

 **Calypso P.O.V.**

What will it be like? She wondered if there woukd be a temple for the gods where they were going. If there was, she would send an offering to each and every god for this blessing. And once she had a chance, she would find Percy Jackson and punch him as hard as she could. Calypso daydreamed about this until Leo waved his hand in front of his face said something about saying goodbye. Calypso didn't need to say goodbye. Thisnhad been her prison for so long, she couldn't wait to leave

 **(A/N) I wrote that super quick. So your welcome.**

 **The snack that smiles back ~ Revenge_of_the_fish**


	7. Chapter 7

**The adventures of Leo and Calypso**

By: Revenge_of_ the_fish

Chapter 7: And they're off! ( For reals this time)

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan, the one that created the awesomeness that is Leo Valdez, does.

 **(A/N) (I copied this from the last chapter) This is the longest I've gone without posting a chapter! Sorry guys, I've just been busy with things. I know I've said it before, but I'll try to update more frequently. Since it's fall now I have much more time.**

* * *

 _Previously, on The Adventures of Leo and Calypso,_ What will it be like? She wondered if there would be a temple for the gods where they were going. If there was, she would send an offering to each and every god for this blessing. And once she had a chance, she would find Percy Jackson and punch him as hard as she could. Calypso daydreamed about this until Leo waved his hand in front of his face said something about saying goodbye. Calypso didn't need to say goodbye. This had been her prison for so long, she couldn't wait to leave.

* * *

 **Leo POV**

As they were flying, Leo looked back at _Calypso_ looking back at Ogygia which was looking back at the open sea. (That last part was a joke, sadly. That would have been cool.) "Are you glad to be leaving?" Said Leo. "YES! I am so glad to leave this place. It has been so long since I saw the normal world." "Well, Calypso, you do know that the world has changed a bunch since you were last there, right?" Calypso looked at Leo like he was the biggest idiot in the whole entire universe. "Of course I do! All those times I heard you and Percy talk about goggles or cellophanes I kind of guessed things have changed a lot since my time." "Actually they're called Google and cellphones."

(Fast Forward Three Days)

 **Calypso POV**

After Seventy-Two rounds of Add-On, One Hundred and Sixty-Five of sticks, and about One thousand jokes from Leo, They saw the first sign on land. Leo and Calypso cheered at the sight of the tiny fishing boat. "That means we should be fairly close to land! I wonder what continent this is?" Said Leo. Festus made his sounds. "Creeeak crack craaack creak Creeeak crack." "Festus says were on the coast of San Diego. All we have to do is go due East and stay on that course until we get to Atlanta and then go North to Cleveland. After we get there we go back East to New York. Then we find camp half blood." Calypso was impressed. "Wow Leo, you really know what you're doing!" And then, they started their way East.

 **(A/N) Sorry everyone, I've been busy with summer break. Now that I have school now, I'll have time there to work on this story.**

 **BALLISTIC GUMMY BEARS ~ Revenge_of_the_fish**


	8. Chapter 8

The adventures of Leo and Calypso

By: Revenge_of_ the_fish

Chapter 8: Now Calling Ticket Number Festus

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan, the one that created the awesomeness that is Leo Valdez, does.

(A/N) I started this chapter right after I finished the last one so I could prove that I could post more frequently. Also, this chapter gets a little gruesome at the end.

Previously, on The Adventures of Leo and Calypso, "Festus says were on the coast of San Diego. All we have to do is go due East and stay on that course until we get to Atlanta and then go North to Cleveland. After we get there we go back East to New York. Then we find camp half blood." Calypso was impressed. "Wow Leo, you really know what you're doing!" And then, they started their way East.

Leo POV

As Festus was flying over downtown San Diego, Leo was starting to get nervous. He hadn't refueled him for a long time. Leo decided to stay on their path until they got to Tucson. Once they got there, he would find more fuel for him. Leo was brought out of his thoughts by Calypso. "Umm Leo, our altitude is going down." She said. "Holy hephaestus!" He had misjudged Festus's remaining fuel. "Ok Calypso, were going to have to refuel." At least they weren't falling straight down like Leo, Piper, and Jason did when they had literally fallen into Monocle Motors in Detroit. As he told this to Calypso, she laughed so hard and loud that as he looked down, mortals were starting to notice. "Okay Calypso, you can stop now."

Calypso POV

As soon as Festus started to descend, she got worried that they wouldn't make it to a place they, (Meaning Leo) could refuel the big bronze dragon. "Okay Calypso, we're going to land at the San Diego airport. It looks like we're going to fly the mortal way to Tucson. I have just enough money for that." Calypso was very skeptical about this idea. "How are we going to disguise Festus? It's not like we could just put him into our overhead compartment." Leo smiled and said, "Actually…"

(1 hour later)

Leo POV

As the son of Hephaestus, Leo could manipulate machines as him and Calypso went through the metal detector, he focused on making it not notice the heavy bronze colored suitcase. Then he heard a beeping sound. Leo's stomach lurched. But then settled when he saw a man in the detector next to theirs, surrounded by airport security. Someone screamed, "He's got a-" "BANG BANG!" Suddenly the person who had screamed fell dead with two bullet holes in his forehead spurting blood. More gunshots resonated around the airport along with screams of people who saw what happened. Then, one by one the security personnel slumped on the ground with bullet holes in their hearts. Later, Leo begrudgingly thought that this person was a very efficient killer. "Calypso, get down!" Then, 5 seconds later Festus, who was cleverly disguised as the bronze suitcase, burst into life.

(A/N) Could I just take a minute to say that I finished this chapter really quick? Ok, thanks. Pretty long chapter this time, you're welcome. Also, this time you see why this fanfic is rated T, right? Sorry about the little cliffhanger there, I just wanted to get this chapter posted and use that part for the next chapter.

Wake up cupcakes! ~ Revenge_of_the_fish


	9. Chapter 9

**The Adventures of Leo and Calypso**

 **By: Revenge_of_the_fish**

 **Chapter 9: Fireball**

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan, the one that created the awesomeness that is Leo Valdez, does.

 **(A/N) I'm writing this chapter at school, so it might look a little different. Sorry everyone for the cliffhanger last time, I just wanted to make you mad at me.)**

Previously, on The Adventures of Leo and Calypso, More gunshots resonated around the airport along with screams of people who saw what happened. Then, one by one the security personnel slumped on the ground with bullet holes in their hearts. Later, Leo begrudgingly thought that this person was a very efficient killer. "Calypso, get down!" Then, 5 seconds later Festus, who was cleverly disguised as the bronze suitcase, burst into life.

Leo POV

Calypso was screaming, "Leo, you're going to kill everyone in the freaking building!" Leo hadn't thought of that before he released his big celestial bronze dragon on the killers. "Festus, stop!" But it was too late. Festus was already breathing fire. The bronze beast looked over at Leo. "Deactivate!" Within 3 seconds, festus turned back into the suitcase. Bodies were lying all over the floor. "Calypso, we have to get out of here!"

(1 hour later)

Calypso POV

As they were trying to get fuel from a seven- eleven gas station, Calypso was trying to not look at Leo. When the latino boy looked up, seeing her staring at him. "What? Am I on fire?" Leo patted himself all over. "No, you're not on fire. It's just that what happened at the airport scared me! People died there!" "Calypso, you don't need to yell. I know it scared you, but the mortals will explain it as a gas explosion. You would be surprised how many demigod involved accidents are explained as gas explosions. Besides, my only goal is to get you to camp half -blood." The expression on Leo's face when he said the last part kind of scared Calypso.

Leo POV

When he saw the expression on Calypso's face when he said the last part, he immediately knew he'd gone too far. "I'm sorry Calypso." But it was too late, she had withdrawn into herself. Leo scolded himself in his mind for getting that intense. It would be an awkward few hours.

(Four hours later)

Leo POV

Every attempt to make conversation with Calypso bounced off and failed miserably. "So, did you hear about the guy who-" "Shut up. Were you born on a highway? Because that's where most accidents happen." Leo was embarrassed, but filed that insult away to use later. He had gotten a few new insults from her in the last few hours. "Calypso, I'm so sorry. So is Festus." The dragon clicked and creaked as if to agree. Her face softened, but she didn't answer.

 **(A/N) I thought it would look very different, but it didn't really. So I will try to post more. I have had the previous chapter written but hadn't posted it until right before this. Sorry. Also, I will not post again until I get two reviews.**

Donald Duck vs. Rocket Man: The Ultimate Deathmatch ~ Revenge_of_the_fish


	10. Chapter 10

The Adventures of Leo and Calypso

By: Revenge_of_the_fish

Chapter 10: Stupid Birds

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan, the one that created the awesomeness that is Leo Valdez, does.

(A\N) This is the third chapter that I've gone without posting before I start writing

Previously, on the Adventures of Leo and Calypso, Every attempt to make conversation with Calypso bounced off and failed miserably. "So, did you hear about the guy who-" "Shut up. Were you born on a highway? Because that's where most accidents happen." Leo was embarrassed, but filed that insult away to use later. He had gotten a few new insults from her in the last few hours. "Calypso, I'm so sorry. So is Festus." The dragon clicked and creaked as if to agree. Her face softened, but she didn't answer.

Calypso POV

Calypso could admit she had been a little hard on Leo, but he had scared her when he went all, 'At all costs' on her. But Calypso had to admit, it was kind of sweet how much he wanted to help her. "I'm sorry I was so rude Leo. It's just that, well, I was-" BAM! Calypso was interrupted by a sound that words could not really describe. She was also engulfed in smoke, along with relief that she didn't have to say what she was going to say to Leo. "What's going on?" Said Calypso. "I have no idea! I'm fairly sure I saw a grey and brown blur. We are going to have to land."

(15 minutes later)

Leo POV

"So, it looks like Festus swallowed a bird." Sure enough, there was a mess of blood, guts, and feathers splattered all over the gears and pistons. "I think we're going to have to stay here for a night. At least we're in an empty field where nobody can see us." The bird had hit in the worst spot it possibly could have. But he didn't tell Calypso that. Or the fact that they might have to stay for a day or two. "Maybe we could try to deactivate Festus and once he cools down we can climb into his stomach." Said Calypso. "Maybe me, since I am immune to fire. Festus is still hot enough to burn through gold." Calypso's face sagged. Leo suddenly felt bad. He had been doing all the work. Calypso was used to getting her hands dirty. She must have been feeling so useless. "Maybe you can try to find the things we need for this." He pulled up his sleeve to reveal a gash on his arm with a bandage wrapped around it. Calypso gasped. "What happened!" "I got this when I was searching around inside Festus." "We need leeches." Leo got a look on his face that was half scared and half amused. "Leeches aren't used for that anymore. Honey would be more effective." "It's a sad day when Leo knows more than me about healing." Said Calypso.

(A/N) I had the worst writers block in the middle of the chapter. Then suddenly, I had an idea. It was like a dam breaking letting loose a flood of new ideas. The best one was for the next chapter, it was- ha! You thought I would tell you!

I threw a brick in the air ~ revenge_of_the_fish


	11. Chapter 11

The Adventures of Leo and Calypso

By: Revenge_of_the_fish

Chapter 11: The Mechanic and the… Mechanic?

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan, the one that created the awesomeness that is Leo Valdez, does.

(A\N) Since The class I wrote most of my chapters in has ended, I kinda lost the motivation to write this. But now I realize how much potential this story could have.

Previously, on the Adventures of Leo and Calypso: He pulled up his sleeve to reveal a gash on his arm with a bandage wrapped around it. Calypso gasped. "What happened!" "I got this when I was searching around inside Festus." "We need leeches." Leo got a look on his face that was half scared and half amused. "Leeches aren't used for that anymore. Honey would be more effective." "It's a sad day when Leo knows more than me about healing." Said Calypso.

Calypso POV

As I walked to the nearest town looking for honey, I saw a sign that said, dragon mechanics. I saw a chance to be useful to Leo. As I walked up to the man at the front desk, I noticed that the man was playing with a model dragon that looked suspiciously like festus. "Can I help you miss?" "Yes, our ride got a bird stuck in the engine and we need some help." The man considered this and then asked, "How did a bird get stuck in there?" "Just come look and you'll see."

Leo POV

I was just getting the last of the bird out of festus' esophagus and I saw two figures walking towards us. One of them was obviously Calypso. The other one was a bigger man who had a pronounced limp. As they got closer, I realized he looked at my dragon like it was an actual dragon. Not the car the he should see if he were mortal. He said, "Nice dragon son. I mean Leo. I - I mean kid." Something was off here This man was obviously Hephaestus. But why was he here? "Ummmmm, hey dad. I didn't think you were allowed to meddle in demigod affairs." The gods' shoulders slumped and he looked to the sky just as thunder boomed. "I'm not. All of the gods want you to get to camp. Except hades of course. He doesn't think you should have come back to life. He's mad as, well, hades." My father waved his hand, and before he could explain, festus was clearly fixed. Hephaestus disappeared in a flash of fire. "Ooooookaaayyy."

(A/N) Wrote this all in one day.

R.I.P. victims of the 18 school shootings in 2018 ~ revenge_of_the_fish


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone in need suggestions on what you want me to do. Please anyone.


	13. Chapter 13

p style="text-align: center;"The Adventures of Leo and Calypso/p  
p style="text-align: center;"By: Revenge_of_the_fish/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 12: The Loophole/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan, the one that created the awesomeness that is Leo Valdez, does./p  
p style="text-align: center;"(A\N) I haven't updated for a while because this is a point where this story could go in multiple directions. I wanted to make sure what I wanted to do./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Previously,"Ummmmm, hey dad. I didn't think you were allowed to meddle in demigod affairs." The gods' shoulders slumped and he looked to the sky just as thunder boomed. "I'm not. All of the gods want you to get to camp. Except hades of course. He doesn't think you should have come back to life. He's mad as, well, hades." My father waved his hand, and before he could explain, festus was clearly fixed. Hephaestus disappeared in a flash of fire. "Ooooookaaayyy."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Hades POV/p  
p style="text-align: center;" "So, an escapee?" Hades asked. The fates nodded and said, "Do you remember Leo Valdez, the kid who helped save the-." "Yes, I remember him! He's the one who escaped my grasp. The prophecy said he was supposed to die!" The fates gave each other a look and told him, "The prophecy never actually said he would stay dead. He was dead for a time and came back to life." From the fields of punishment, you could see an explosion of flying bones and zombie limbs./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Calypso POV /p  
p style="text-align: center;" Calypso felt like a word that Leo said when he got his hand stuck in one of festus's gears. "So, are you mad at me? I mean, I did leave without you." Leo looked up from his work and shrugged. "I'm more mad at myself for not thinking of finding my dad at a place called dragon mechanics." Calypso suddenly realized that bacon was sizzling on festus's nose. Leo only ate bacon when he was mad at himself, or just when he wanted to./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Leo POV/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Hades wants me dead! Was his only thought. Dying was not on his list of top ten things he wanted to experience again. For all he knew, Hades would give him a terrible punishment for cheating death. Repeating firing squad, watching his mom die over and over again, Dodgeball all day and night? He shuddered at the thought. /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Festus POV/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Creak crackle pop pop creeeeak snap creeeeak crackle crackle pop creeeeak crackle crackle pop Creak crackle pop pop creeeeak snap creeeeak crackle crackle pop creeeeak crackle crackle pop." Translation: Daddy?/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"(A/N) You already know why I have taken so long./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Tubular Bacon ~ Revenge_of_the_fish/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


End file.
